Wearable devices that strap on to a user have become increasing popular, particularly in the business sector. Businesses can outfit their workers with wearable devices to increase worker productivity while keeping the worker's hands free for performing tasks.
Typically, wearable devices are removably attached to a user by one or more releasable straps. To attach the device to an arm (e.g., at the wrist), the user places the strap around the arm and secures the strap to itself using a clasp (e.g., buckle).
The weight of the wearable device can make securing the strap difficult. As the user is attempting to secure the strap to itself using the clasp, the weight of the wearable device may cause the strap to separate from itself, thereby inhibiting the securing of the strap. This phenomenon can result in user frustration and wasted time as the user struggles to secure the wearable device in position.
What is needed is a means for attaching a wearable device to a user that avoids frustration and wasted time. In particular, what is needed is a reclosable strap assembly that will not separate from itself under the weight of the wearable device.